


the aftermath

by minxwt



Series: My Brother's Friend [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brothers Theo and Stiles, Cautious Theo, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Shy Liam Dunbar, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxwt/pseuds/minxwt
Summary: The aftermath of Thiam’s first kiss at the Sinema.





	the aftermath

Theo and Liam made out in the dark corner of the club for hours until they decided to go back to their friends. They walked hand in hand towards the previous table Liam was with the others. Stiles, Derek, Corey and Mason were the remaining friends.

"Liam! Where were you?" Stiles asked as soon as he saw the blue eyed boy. "Theo? What are you doing here?" He asked noticing his brother's presence. "Why are you two holding hands?"

"Come on, Stiles!" Derek started. "Haven't you seen they kissing in that corner the whole night?" He finished pointing to the corner where Theo and Liam were kissing.

"I haven't! Can't believe I missed it! It's a miracle! In 18 years of life I have never seen my brother kissing someone!!!" Stiles joked.

"Oh, please Stiles! Your brother had a girlfriend a few years ago" Derek commented. "However, that's not the matter right now!"

"I'm happy you made it..." Mason commented.

"Or made out!" Stiles laughed.

"Because now Liam can stop talking about Theo during the day" The black boy said.

"Do you talk about me?" Theo asked looking at Liam, the blue eyed boy blushed.

"The whole day. Nonstop!" Corey added.

"Stop you two!" Liam mumbled.

"Ok, stop embarrassing Liam and let's go!" Derek exclaimed.

"Where is everyone else?" Liam asked.

"They've gone already! I mean, Brett and Nolan have been missing for a long time, but I'm pretty sure they can make it without us". Stiles answered.

"Do you need a ride?" Theo asked Liam.

"He's staying at ours" Stiles answered before Liam could open his mouth.

"Are you?" Theo asked and Liam shrugged. "Ok! You can come with me". The older boy smiled.

They walked outside the club and said goodbye to Mason and Corey, then the couples walked to Theo's and Derek's car.

The drive for Theo and Stiles' house was quiet. The radio was turned on playing a song in the background. Theo's hand were on Liam's tight, and Liam's hand were above it, their fingers intertwined.

"So" Liam broke the silence. "Stiles said you came back to work here". Theo hummed as a response. "How was Police Academy?"

"Good, I think I ready to be a cop!" The older boy smiled. "I missed being here, though".

"Did you?"

"Yeah! Beacon Hills is my home! Here's where I have the people I love the most" He winked at Liam, the younger boy blushed. "And you, what are you going to do when you finish high school?"

"I'm gonna be a history teacher!" Liam answered smiling brightly. Theo smiled at Liam's happiness.

They talked a little more about careers and soon Theo pulled into the driveway in front of his garage. Theo got out of the car and opened the passengers door to Liam.

"What a gentleman!" Liam exclaimed getting out.

"Just for you!" Theo said extending his hand for Liam to take.

They walked inside the house hand in hand. Stiles hadn't arrived yet. They sat on the couch and talked a little bit more.

"When do you start work?" Liam questioned.

"On Monday!"

"Already?"

"Yeah. It's good, I wouldn't stand to stay home many days doing nothing" Theo laughed.

They heard the door being opened and looked at Stiles entering the house. The pale boy closed the door behind him.

"Hey" He greeted.

"Hi Stiles".

"Does anyone know what time is it? I'm feeling exhausted.

"3AM" Theo answered looking at his phone.

"Let's go upstairs, then".

The trio went upstairs to get ready to sleep, they stopped in front of Stiles' room, the owner entered his room, Liam and Theo stood in the door.

"I'll see you in the morning" Theo said.

"Ok" Liam murmured. "Have a good night!"

"You too!" Theo pecked Liam's lips. "Good night, little brother!" He yelled to his brother.

"Haha! Bye, Theo!"

"Gonna miss you!" Liam mumbled. Theo smiled. They kissed one last time before Theo headed to his bedroom.

Liam entered Stiles' room and helped the pale boy to make a bed for him.

"So" Stiles said. "You two, finally!" Liam blushed. "Now Theo has a boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend. I mean, I don't know if he is my boyfriend".

"What did he say?" Stiles was curious.

"After we kissed the first time, he said he is no planning on stopping kissing me any time soon" The blue eyed boy commented.

"Ok! He may hasn't said, but he is your boyfriend now" Stiles declared. "Theo is old fashioned, I'm pretty sure he will do anything big to ask you".

"You think?" Liam hesitated.

"Trust me!" Stiles assured. "Now, let's go to bed!"

They lied down on theirs bed and soon Liam heard Stiles snoring. He, otherwise, could not sleep thinking on the boy next door. Many years liking Theo, and now he is probably Liam's boyfriend. After an hour or so, the sleep overtook Liam.

***

Liam did not know for how much time he slept, but he was still feeling tired and the only light was the street lamp. He could not sleep. He looked beside him, and Stiles was peaceful sleeping on his bed. So, Liam thought of one thing he could do.

Liam got up and exited the room. He walked in the corridor and stopped in front of Theo's bedroom door. He wanted to do it, but was afraid of Theo's reaction. Th older boy left him to sleep in Stiles room, he probably did not want Liam sleeping with him. Why? The blue eyed boy tried not to think about it, and opened the door entering the room.

Theo was sleeping peacefully, he was wearing a tank top and the covers were just above his waist. Liam walked towards the bed.

"Theo" He pokes the older boy's shoulder. Theo moved and hummed. "Theo" Liam called him again.

"Liam?" Theo asked half sleeping. Eyes still closed. "What are you doing here?" He asked more awake propping himself up his elbows.

"I couldn't sleep" He said shyly.

"And you thought coming here would help you?" Theo asked smirking.

"I-I did. Leave it!" Liam said turning around, Theo held his arm.

"I was just kidding, Li". Theo smiled. "I'm still cautious you know, you are 17 and I don't wanna rush things, that's why I didn't ask you to sleep with me" He explained. "I thought if I said something, you could think wrong of me".

"I see. I know you and I trust you, I know you wouldn't do anything I didn't want".

"I would never!" Theo agreed. "Come here, then" Theo opened his arms and made room for Liam to lie down. Liam lied down and Theo hugged him from behind, being the big spoon. "Good night, Li".

"Good night, T!" Liam said falling asleep just instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of writing another part :)  
> How was it?


End file.
